conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kihā́mmic/The Lord's Prayer
Uncommon Quite bold of you to choose the King James' version. I am just wondering - maybe we ought to have a standard for the wiki? kyām dēkar 22:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The King James Version isn't uncommon, in fact it's the standard version used in England, it's certainly the nicest English language version too. In one way I didn't even think when choosing it, on my Babel text I added the NIV version afterwards purely because some people can't seem to understand the KJV in English. In any case I think my translation conveys the meaning without simply copying it word for word; what do you think? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I meant uncommon for the wiki. And I do agree that your translation was rather clever! However, I've always believed that the Book of Common Prayer was standard in England. I'd never use the New International. In Sweden, the standard is called "Bibeln 2000" - the Bible 2000...The one you get on the confirmation is green... With "hip" drawings... kyām dēkar 09:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh right, well I haven't seen that many long translations on here and thanks! The Book of Common Prayer is just a prayer book though, but it does have the Lord's Prayer, I take your point; but the King James is the standard Bible. I'm glad you'd never use NIV, it's such ugly English. Is that to try an get the children interested then? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I didn't think that far. It does make sense that it's just a psalm book. And the New International Version, as well as the Bible 2000, is probably a try to reach the children. Swedish children, and Swedes, aren't that religious, and our church is on the verge of bankrupcy. kyām dēkar 10:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The NIV isn't for children it's just a re-translated version of the Bible, unfortunately. Yeah, I've read that Sweden is one of most irreligious countries. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What I meant with "children" was non-religious people who find the older translations too bothersome and inconvenient. It simply doesn't attract "readers"... Nor is ours specifically for children, it has just received an extreme simplification of the language. And no, Swedes aren't that religious, except immigrants. kyām dēkar 10:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Then I would agree. Not being religious in the slightest myself I still hate the simplification of the KJV because as a text itself it's great (even if I don't believe a word of it) and it has a major place in our culture so people should still know about it and if you simplify the language it takes away the cultural asepct I feel. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree completely. Is it hypocritical? kyām dēkar 11:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, you don't have to believe that Harry Potter is real to think it's a big part of our culture and religion has obviously had a much larger impact. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't like Harry Potter. kyām dēkar 11:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC)